Distant Dayz: Memoriez
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Nanaba, most unaware, is greeted with the beginning of the end. Some things need to be done to survive, and with a daughter to protect Nanaba has no choice but to survive no matter what, however the means. This is the recounting of the beginning of the apocalypse for Nanaba. Zombie AU. Gore. Collab.
1. Chapter 1

x

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-_

A hand came down on a blaring alarm clock, silencing it instantly with a hard smack. The hand remained on the clock for a few more minutes before retreating into the warm bundle of covers that hid the rest of the body. The air was cold, and the sun had yet to come out, but it was still time to get up.

Nanaba, however, was far too comfortable to even attempt to get out, cuddling close to her baby and keeping them both warm. The heater wasn't working again and she didn't have the money or time to get it repaired, at least not yet. And so, rather than thinning her budget, Nanaba preferred the old fashion way of keeping warm. And Nova seemed to enjoy it as well.

The blonde woman sighed when her phone rang and sat up. She smiled down at the baby sleeping with her fists clenched tightly, her face peaceful. With a gentle kiss to her forehead, the woman stood up from her bed and answered the phone, smiling at the familiar voice.

"_Nanaba? You there?"_

"Yeah, I'm there," Nanaba answered with a chuckle. She leaned against the wall behind her and watched Nova nuzzle further into the pillow.

"_Good! We have a situation here, and we need you for damage control. Hiro's been acting really weird lately."_

Nanaba frowned. "But… it's my day off, Takeshi. I don't have a babysitter for Nova."

On the other line, Takeshi sighed and twirled the cord around his finger. _"Fine, bring the kid along and I'll get Suki to watch her. We need you because you have military experience and can handle abnormal situations."_

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"_Thanks! See you soon!"_

Nanaba hung up and set her phone down. She rubbed her eyes and trudged to the shower. As she passed by the kitchen, she decided to down a glass of water, and so she filled a glass with the precious liquid from the tap. Before she could lift it to her lips, the glass slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor. The blonde cursed and repeated her curse when Nova started crying from her bedroom. With a sigh, Nanaba let go of her anger and cleaned up the mess quickly before tending to Nova. The baby's face was red from crying, but the second her father picked her up, she quieted.

Nanaba smiled and sat down on the bed, cradling her baby to her chest. Nova blinked sleepily and stared up at her parent, then giggled when Nanaba stuck her tongue out. She waved her arms around and gurgled happily as Nanaba made funny faces and chuckled.

Once Nova was in a good enough mood, Nanaba moved them both to the bathroom and filled the bath up. Her daughter was due for a bath anyway, so they were better off bathing together.

Nanaba stripped and undressed Nova, and then they entered the bath filled with soap suds. Nova was particularly amused, but Nanaba was in a hurry, so she didn't spare much time in entertainment and was quick to wash her. After washing herself, the woman exited the bath and drained the water, wrapping Nova in a towel and placing her on the bed. Once fully dressed, and washed, the blonde dressed her child in something warm and comfortable, wrapped her in a blanket and covered her head with a sleeping cap.

Nova was placed into a baby carrier, strapped, and then carried by Nanaba to her car. She placed the carrier onto a car seat in the back and went around to the front. Nova was busy with her pacifier and doll, so she didn't complain much.

Finally on the road, Nanaba drove as carefully as possible without hindering traffic. The last thing she wanted was to bother Nova too much with the car's movements, since the roads weren't all that great. Since becoming a father, Nanaba had done the best she could to change her lifestyle according to Nova's needs, and had become a much gentler person as a result.

They reached Nanaba's workplace, a modest building where many hours were spent doing paperwork for other, bigger companies. Nanaba wasn't the cubicle type of person, so she was employed as a security guard and damn good at it too.

Everyone loved Nanaba, and when she couldn't find a babysitter, her co-workers often volunteered to watch Nova for her, since they loved the munchkin just as much. Nanaba was grateful for their support - it definitely saved her much heartbreak and trouble. Leaving Nova alone was simply too painful a thought to bear.

Nanaba turned off her car and exited, quickly running around to retrieve Nova. She smiled down at her daughter when she opened her door, who in turn smiled toothlessly back up at her father. Nanaba unclipped the carrier from the seat and slammed the door, locking it and carrying her daughter with her to the building entrance.

When she entered the building, Suki, a redhead with warm brown eyes, greeted her cheerfully and took the carrier from her. Nanaba was a bit hesitant to part from Nova, but relented, trusting her colleague to keep her baby safe.

"Hi Nanaba, Nova! Glad to see you - here, I'll take Nova back to my office and we'll play lots of fun games!" Suki looked up at Nanaba with ill-hidden adoration in her eyes. "I'll take good care of her, don't worry."

Nanaba smiled politely and nodded. "Thank you, here's her supply bag - you know what to do."

"Of course."

Nanaba waved at her daughter, who tilted her head slightly in sadness but seemed otherwise preoccupied with her newest playmate. The blonde walked down to Takeshi's office, finding him and other employees crouched over a man who seemed to be spasming on the floor. Nanaba stood at the doorway and cleared her throat.

Suddenly, all of them turned to her and straightened, and Takeshi approached her with a relieved smile.

"Nanaba! You're here! Great, we really need your help with Hiro… he's been acting weird and you're the only one capable of seeing what's wrong with him."

Nanaba rubbed her temples in exasperation. "Takeshi, why didn't you just call the ambulance?"

Takeshi put a hand to his chest as though offended, and gasped. "And risk a scandal plaguing our company? Absolutely not! We'd lose all of our contracts if such a thing were to happen! We're barely scraping by as it is."

The blonde sighed and dragged her feet to Hiro's body, still spasming on the floor. She crouched down and felt his forehead, then quickly pulled her hand back as the fever burnt her skin.

"Strange…" she muttered. She noted his sickly complexion, as well as his bloodshot eyes. His pupils dilated and constricted randomly, and he was shivering heavily. Nanaba felt the skin at the top of his throat and noted the possibility of swollen glands - it was as though Hiro's body was fighting an infection.

She straightened and pointed at Takeshi. "Take him to a hospital. He's seriously ill and needs medical attention right away. If you don't take him, I'm calling an ambulance."

Takeshi waved his arms around and laughed nervously. "No! No need for that - I'll take him right away!"

"Good."

Nanaba helped Takeshi bring Hiro to the parking lot, and then place him in the backseat of Takeshi's car. The blonde reassured Hiro, who remained mute though barely conscious, and wished Takeshi luck. The man saluted her before igniting the engine and driving off, Nanaba standing and waving half-heartedly.

Now she could get back to Nova.

x

Later that day, after the whole fiasco with Hiro, Nanaba relaxed on her bed with the radio turned up, listening to her favourite kind of music. The window was open, allowing the air to circulate and a pleasant breeze to tickle her skin. It wasn't too cold now, but still chilly enough to require a sweater rather than a thin cotton shirt. Nova was sleeping peacefully beside her, lost in her own little dream world, while the blonde thought over the day's events. Her arms behind her head and Nova against her side, Nanaba allowed her thoughts to wander.

Hiro was completely sick, that much was obvious, but from Takeshi's story, it seemed like it had been a sudden occurrence and not something that he had come to work with. Or maybe he _had _come to work with it, and it was only made evident after contact with a catalyst of some sort. Just yesterday Nanaba had remembered seeing Hiro flirt with John, the immigrant from America. What could have happened between yesterday and today?

The blonde turned on her side, closer to Nova, and scratched her calf with her toes. It wasn't any of her concern now - the hospital could take care of him, she had complete faith in that. She was sure he was only suffering from some kind of allergic reaction to something, or maybe Takeshi was an idiot and forced Hiro to work while ill.

Nanaba's gut churned and she tried her best to ignore it. Her instinct was her best indicator of when something was wrong, and she knew churning meant that something was _horribly _wrong. She concentrated on the singer's voice instead, listening to her thoughtful lyrics and steady strums. It was a sad song, one about love and losing those precious people - the blonde's heart clenched tightly and she resisted the urge to delve into those painful memories.

Instead, she stroked her daughter's head and smiled as she thought of her. Oh, how she'd love to see her grow into a beautiful woman. She'd be sure to have plenty of suitors, both male and female, with such gorgeous parents. Even if she grew up to look like Carmen, Nanaba would always love her above everything else, since she would teach her true respect and love. Being a single parent might have seemed hard to some, but Nanaba was fine with this - this was her new motivation for holding on to her crazy life.

"_We interrupt your broadcast with grave news. Earlier today, there was a car crash at-"_

Nanaba turned the radio off, uninterested with the sensationalist garbage the government constantly fed the population. She covered her and Nova with the blanket and closed her eyes, making her own music in her head.

Tomorrow would just be another uneventful day, like always.

* * *

- Chapter written by _**Turbotail88**_


	2. Chapter 2

XxX

* * *

Nanaba was woken early the next morning by loud banging on her front door. It was so sudden and loud that Nova was startled, which caused the baby to cry because of the fright. Nanaba didn't appreciate the knocking, but she quickly collected Nova into her arms and rubbed a hand against the baby's back while she grumpily trudged towards the front door. The knocking was still going on.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. BANG._

"What?!" Nanaba yelled as she yanked the door open and prepared an angry speech. She never got a moment to deliver it, however, since the moment her door opened Suki pushed her back into the apartment and slammed the door shut. She engaged every single lock and then pressed her back against the door, and seconds later more banging emanated from the outside. Sickly groans followed, and Nanaba visibly startled and covered Nova's eyes when she got a good look at the woman.

Suki's long hair and jogging uniform were soaked in thick, oozing blood. Her eyes were wide with shock when they met Nanaba's, and the woman barely managed to open her mouth to speak. She was trembling from head to toe, which was made worse by the gruesome noises from outside.

Nanaba's heart began to beat in her throat and she flicked her eyes between the door and Suki.

"Suki, what happened? Why are you covered in blood? Who is banging on my door?" Nanaba asked the questions levelly and slowly inched backwards towards her house phone. She held Nova protectively to her chest and tried to soothe her, but the constant banging and groaning was scaring Nova and the baby wouldn't stop crying.

Suki shook her head and refused to budge. "N-N-N-Nanaba. Get yourself and Nova into your bedroom right now and barricade the door! They will break through this one in seconds!" Her voice barely managed to carry over the banging, but Nanaba managed to hear it and a sliver of fear went down her spine. "Hurry!" Just as the woman yelled it a fist broke through the door and wound around her neck. Suki screamed and struggled and Nanaba acted without thinking.

She still had Nova in her arms, but she managed to pull Suki away from the door and watched in bewilderment and horror as the person broke the hole further and attempted to crawl through. What scared Nanaba the most was how gruesome and dead the person looked. An eye was hanging out of the socket, and the face looked torn from an accident. The person looked unrecognizable, but he was groaning and struggling through the hole and reaching out towards them as he groaned.

Nanaba didn't waste any more time in gaping and pulled Suki along with her to the bedroom. Once there she handed her daughter over to the other woman and quickly pushed her bed up against the door after locking it. As soon as the door was secured Nanaba quickly took Nova back and then she grabbed onto Suki's arm.

"Please explain what just happened!"

"I don't really know," Suki said. She went over to Nanaba's cupboard in a hurry and pulled a suitcase out.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"We need to leave here right now," she said. "Nanaba, remember how sick Hiro was yesterday?"

Nanaba furrowed her brows. "Is he okay?"

Suki paused and turned to regard the blonde. "Didn't you hear on the news?"

Nanaba was about to respond in the negative, but then she remembered the radio report she had switched off and she froze.

"Takeshi and Hiro were in an accident yesterday and they both died. Well, they were supposed to die." Suki started to tremble again, and she barely seemed to notice the gore covering her skin. "I think Hiro was infected with something. He attacked one of the police officers, and the infection has been spreading since yesterday. The entire city is in a panic and we need to leave right now!"

"Wait, an infection? What do you mean?"

A loud bang sounded on the bedroom door and Suki had to muffle a scream. She realized that they must have broken the front door down, and then she swallowed hard when the bed began to tremble due to the force of the creature's fists.

"Zombies Nanaba, there are zombies!"

Nanaba's heart was racing and she was struggling to process the situation. Zombies? That was preposterous. Such a thing didn't exist. Maybe Suki just angered her boyfriend, and he was banging relentlessly on the door?

But deep down Nanaba knew. She was trying to deny it, but her stomach dropped with the realization. She remembered the churning from the night before. Had it been because of this?

Nanaba went over to the window and then she immediately stumbled backwards away from it. "H-how…" she mumbled in disbelief.

Right outside, on the street she was so used to seeing, were countless bodies either eating or being eaten. Suddenly the screams of pain and terror reached Nanaba's ears from outside and the banging from her bedroom door made her limbs rattle. There was no way this was happening. How was it even possible?

"Nanaba!" Suki screamed. "We don't have time! They'll break through this door too! Please get Nova's stuff, we need to leave!"

The redhead, Suki, had become aware of the current disaster when she had left her apartment to go for her usual morning jog. She was mortified to see her neighbour tearing his wife to pieces in her front yard. The first thing that had popped into her mind was to run, and she had. Suki had hurried in a panic towards her car, because Nanaba flew into her mind and she knew that she needed to warn the blonde if she didn't know yet. Getting through the city to Nanaba's place had nearly cost Suki her life, but she had grit through it and managed to battle her way towards Nanaba's apartment. The relief that flooded through her when Nanaba opened the door would stay with her for a very long while.

Nanaba jumped into action when her bedroom door cracked. She asked Suki to hold Nova while she dug into the very back of her cupboard and retrieved her old service uniform. It hadn't been worn in a while, but it fit like a glove. With that Nanaba put her heavy boots on and a gun harness. She retrieved her gun from the safe within her cupboard and then hurried around the room to gather Nova's things in a bag. Time was ticking and the door wouldn't hold for much longer.

"We can climb out of the bathroom window," Nanaba said as she finished packing her daughter's things and reached out for her. Just as Suki handed Nova over, the door split open and a body fell onto the bed. It was up immediately and bolted right towards Nanaba. "RUN!" the blonde screamed in terror.

Suki didn't need an order and ran into the bathroom that was connected to Nanaba's room. The blonde was right behind her and managed to shut the door in time. Suki quickly forced the window open and then she took Nova's bag and dropped it outside.

"Quickly, take Nova and get out. I'm right behind you!" Nanaba kept her weight pressed to the door and swallowed thickly as Suki took Nova from her.

"Please, hurry!" Suki said and then she hastily climbed out of the window with Nova securely pressed to her chest. She made it outside safely and trembled in fear. They were in the alley beside Nanaba's house, and luckily none of the creatures had ventured into it yet. But they were definitely infested in the front yard, and Suki was just waiting for them to be noticed.

Inside Nanaba started to sweat as she calculated her chances. Her back was beginning to hurt from the strong banging on the door. She knew that the second she moved the door would crash down. The bathroom was small, but would she make it to the window and manage to smoothly get out before being grabbed?

A dead moan from behind her sent a chill down Nanaba's spine. She heard Nova crying outside and decided that she had no choice. She _had_ to make it.

After sucking in a deep breath to prepare herself Nanaba pushed off from the door and sprinted towards the window. She jumped onto the sink counter and then threw herself out of the window, but the zombie on her heels managed to sink its teeth into her boot and wrap its arms around her leg. She ended up hanging out of the window at a painful angle, grunting and desperately kicking at the thing's head.

"Nanaba!" Suki rushed to Nanaba's side and gave the blonde a hand. "Nanaba, they've noticed us!" A few zombies were stumbling towards them in the alley, and Nanaba cursed silently. She decided to simply kick her boot off, and luckily that loosened the zombie's hold and it fell backwards. Similarly Nanaba fell to the ground and landed flat on her back. Light flashed before her eyes and the air left her lungs, but Nova crying and Suki screaming forced her onto her feet.

She pulled her other boot off and shakily ran towards the thing approaching them. "Close her eyes and hears!" Nanaba yelled, and then she shoved the zombie into the wall and smashed her boot against its head. It went limp immediately, but its blood had sprayed all over.

Nanaba breathed steadily through her nose and cringed at the searing pain in her shoulders and neck. She ignored it, because she had to, and grabbed a hold of Suki.

"To my car, it's right over there!" Nanaba yelled. She pulled her gun out and shot a few more that had noticed them. She stayed in front of Suki but ordered the redhead to hold onto the back of her shirt.

They made it to the car just as Nanaba ran out of bullets, and the blonde immediately reversed and sped them out of the driveway. She hit a few of the zombies on the way, but ignored them entirely as she focused on getting them out of there.

It hadn't even been more than twenty minutes since she had been woken and Nanaba was already soaked through with sweat. Her short blonde hair stuck to her face uncomfortably and she used a shaking hand to wipe it away.

"We need to find somewhere safe to go," Nanaba said. She turned a corner and then cursed loudly and reversed. The road was completely packed with the creatures.

Nanaba sped back down the road and cursed again at the traffic on the other side of town. People were still evacuating, but up ahead most people were being pulled from their cars and mauled.

There was nowhere left to go, so Nanaba grabbed Nova from Suki and ordered the woman to follow her. She jumped out of the car and then ran towards the nearest fire escape. Suki followed closely and they made it onto the roof just in time.

"We'll have to stay here for now," Nanaba said shakily. She stood by the edge of the roof and watched as the people below were torn apart by something she never thought she would ever see.

Nova had calmed but she was still unsettled, so Nanaba walked over to Suki sitting far from the edge and dropped down beside her.

"How did this start, Suki?"

The woman shook her head and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I don't know. No one does. I just saw them tearing people apart, and the first thing I did was come here. I'm glad I did." She gave Nanaba a warm smile and reached out to caress Nova's red cheek. "I'm so glad that she's okay."

The gravity of the situation crashed down on Nanaba and she curled herself around Nova in relief. If Suki hadn't come to her, how would she have greeted the apocalypse? It was still a lot to wrap her head around, but all the evidence she needed had sprayed across her skin. She was drenched like Suki, but at least the woman had taken her jacket off at some point and only her shorts were stained red.

Nanaba's chest tightened painfully and she struggled to breathe as the sickening sounds and smells surrounding her attacked her senses. Nova couldn't hear it, so Nanaba gently slipped Nova underneath her shirt and made sure to press the baby's ear to her chest. She covered Nova's other ear with her hand and pressed her lips to the crown of her baby's head.

"Nova," she whispered softly and focused on the soft breathing from her daughter. "I don't really know what's going on, but I will protect you. No matter what I have to do, I'll keep you safe." Nanaba's jaw clenched.

Suki was trembling violently, and she was immensely grateful when Nanaba noticed and pulled her in to join the comfort. The woman rested her head against Nanaba's shoulders and closed her eyes. She tried to even her breathing, to calm her heart and stop her panic, but it was difficult.

At least Nanaba's pleasant smell washed the terror from her, and she was only left with fear and worry. She watched the small child struggle against Nanaba's chest, and she truly hoped that Nanaba would find a way to keep her save and allow her to grow.

Maybe they would all just wake up, and this would have all been a sick, realistic dream.

XxX

When night fell the noises had seemed to only grow worse. Screaming had grown less, since most of the people had either fled or been killed. Nanaba, Nova and Suki were still huddled together on the roof.

Nova was fast asleep in Suki's arms while Nanaba paced and tried her best to think of where they could go. She didn't have any weaponry at the moment, since her bullets had run out. Descending the fire escape wasn't an option, but they couldn't remain on the roof forever. What if the creatures learnt how to climb a ladder? Nanaba made sure not to let the things see where she was.

She was exhausted and drained. An entire day had passed in the blink of an eye, but for Nanaba it had felt like an eternity. Her world was suddenly crashing down around her, and worries such as Carmen were a distant memory. All Nanaba could think about was Nova. She needed to find a safe place to take them. They would need to stock up on baby supplies.

Nanaba would need to switch to washable diapers. Disposable ones would only last for so long. She would also have to get as much powdered milk as possible. Would she even be able to get all of the things they would need to survive? The electricity was out, since the power station in the distance was slowly blazing with an intense fire. They had no power, so there were no street lights. The moon provided the only light, and if the situation hadn't been so grim then Nanaba would have noticed how dazzling the stars looked without the disturbance of the city lights.

Nanaba glanced over at Suki and her worried frown turned into a little grin. Nova looked adorable, and she slept peacefully. The blonde was relieved to see her daughter sleep, but she knew that Nova would wake soon due to hunger.

She looked back towards the street. "How did this mess even start?" she softly asked herself. She briefly wondered if the government would try to intervene, but decided not to think on it because that was probably not going to happen. She guessed that the president and other equally important government figures had been immediately evacuated. The government didn't care for the citizens. The big shots were all they prioritized about.

Nanaba couldn't afford to wait for aid that would never come. This situation was happening, and she had Nova and Suki to protect. Both of them were now her responsibility, and she was determined to keep them both alive and well.

No matter what, her daughter would live until she was old and grey, Nanaba promised herself that.

* * *

- Chapter written by _**CanaanAlphardForever**_


	3. Chapter 3

x

* * *

Suki watched as Nanaba quickly shoved whatever non-perishable food she could find into a basket. Nova was in her arms, only because if it ever came down to it, Nanaba would need both hands to fight off whatever threat came their way.

The blonde was equipped in her old military uniform that she had kept only out of nostalgia, since she retired due to the insane amount of trauma she suffered at the frontlines of the war. Suki was still in a jogging outfit, and suffering for it due to the chilly weather nipping at her skin. She kept the baby close to her chest to keep them both warm.

Nanaba filled the basket with baby supplies as well and hurriedly guided Suki with her to the emergency exit of the store. The least used route was usually the safest, in terms of experience.

Once out into the city, the duo stayed close to the walls and avoided the alleys at all costs. Zombies, for some reason, loved to gather in those areas just to snap their jaws around unsuspecting victims. Nanaba knew this because she had seen it on her way around the city.

For now, they needed to find a place to live just so that they could hold out for a while, until a better solution came along. Nanaba needed to make sure this place had an easy exit but a tough entrance. She also decided that, at some point, she'd return to her old apartment to fetch some supplies. Nobody knew this but she secretly kept ammunition and small explosives stored in her home, in her safe. It was mainly a source of defence, but now they would ensure her, Nova's and Suki's survival.

They walked until they found a decently-sized building. The world around them was in chaos; people screaming, zombies chewing, children crying as their parents were torn in front of them, and then them, in turn, getting devoured. Nanaba had adamantly ordered Suki to keep Nova's eyes and ears covered - she absolutely did not want her developing brain to absorb any of these images and sounds.

The road was full of blood, and the city was already engulfed in chaos. Only the radio station was still active, the hospital having been the first to go down, and then the police station. Brave announcers made sure to send messages across to whomever had the ability to listen, in order to warn them of the epidemic and ensure that no tourists passed by Rose. It would be a disaster if more food was provided to the monsters.

The blonde tugged the redhead with her into the building, but they could go no further before the barrel of a shotgun was pointed straight at them. Behind it, an old man regarded them suspiciously.

"Who are ye?" he croaked, one eye open.

"We're citizens of Rose. I'm Nanaba, this is Suki, and that's my baby, Nova. We need shelter," Nanaba explained, sweat going down the side of her head.

"An' how do I know ye're not one of 'em… zom-bees, hmm?" he argued, shoving the barrel hard against Nanaba's chest.

"Because I have a baby with me, and none of us have been bitten. Also, I have food we would be glad to share if you'll let us stay," Nanaba calmly replied. Behind her, Suki kept watch outside and jumped when a body slammed against the glass. The blonde acted quickly and barricaded the door with nearby furniture. Obviously, the glass wouldn't hold out, but they needed to move quickly.

"Lookit what ye did!" the man grumbled, "ye led 'em t'us!"

Nanaba sighed and pushed past the man, taking Suki and the basket of food with her. "If you shoot me, you're orphaning a baby and you're losing one good fighter. Please, let's not fight and just work together."

"N-now wait 'ere lil' lady!" the man nearly shat his pants when the sound of glass breaking echoed through the room. He followed Nanaba as she went up the stairs. This was an apartment building, full of other survivors who nervously kept their doors shut and refused to provide aid to anyone calling for it. The man stuck to Nanaba and clenched his teeth in anger.

"These damn idiots. They won't let anyone in or out! Why, they even locked me outta my own home!" he complained.

Nanaba ignored him and continued climbing up. There was bound to be an unused apartment somewhere. Once she reached mid-point up the building, she approached a random door and kicked it open. Thankfully, no one was inside.

In here, there was a bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. The living room, or lounge greeted guests into the home, while the kitchen was after the living room. The bathroom was connected to the kitchen and the bedrooms could be accessed via the living room.

Nanaba set the food down and took Nova from Suki. She entered one of the bedrooms and set her baby down. She needed to build her a crib if she couldn't go back to her old apartment. With Nova sleeping tenderly, Nanaba piled the pillows around her and kept the door open a crack as she left.

The old man was seated on one of the sofas, his shotgun standing upright and a cigarette rolling between his lips. Before he could light it, Nanaba snatched it and stomped on it, glaring at him as she crushed it under her heel. His protests were inaudible as she lifted him by the collar of his shirt and dangled him with her fists.

"Listen, I have a baby with me, alright? I have no patience for these kinds of things. I'll let you stay with me so long as you don't smoke, you don't become a nuisance and you don't point your shotgun whenever you please. That is not a _toy_, understand?"

He nodded rapidly and she let go of him. Suki was amazed - she had never once seen Nanaba lose her cool like that. Then again, this was her baby's life they were speaking of - Nanaba would tear the Earth in half if it meant keeping Nova safe.

The blonde moved to the door and pushed it against the frame. She went into the kitchen to search for tools and luckily found a few suited to her needs. With the old man's help, they repaired the door and locked it from any possible intruders.

They were safe, for now.

x

Night continued to descend, and it would be the first night they spent under the apocalypse. It was hard to believe this was really happening, and Nanaba had to actually pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Unfortunately she wasn't dreaming, and this made Nanaba panic slightly before she mastered herself. She couldn't lose control now, not when she had so much on the line. She needed to keep Suki and the old man, whose name was Barry, safe, but most importantly, she needed to take care of Nova, because Nova could not take care of herself.

Nanaba slept on the couch in the living room, just in case something popped up - this way, she would be able to react quickly and end any threat. Or so she hoped that was how it would go. Suki slept next to Nova in one of the rooms, keeping her safe and warm, while Barry slept in the other room. They had dined a few minutes ago, and were enjoying a much-needed rest.

Despite the comforting warmth at her side, Nova would not go to sleep. She whined and cried and flailed, calling out for her daddy. Nanaba's heart ached when she heard her daughter but she remained resilient. Nova needed to be without her for now.

However, an hour into this and soon Barry woke and began complaining in his old, raspy voice. Nanaba certainly did not want to hear the man speak, so she told him to quiet down and took Nova into her arms. Suki was already asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

Nanaba gently rocked her daughter in her arms and sang her a lullaby as she glided across the room. Nova gurgled happily and nuzzled against her daddy. Soon, her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in her arms. Nanaba sat down on the couch and then laid back, Nova sleeping on her chest. She stared up at the ceiling, one arm behind her head, the other around Nova, and wondered how this would turn out.

Would Nova have to grow in this kind of world? Would she mature in an age where the dead ate the living, and survival was ensured by stepping on others? What a horrible future for such a beautiful creature, Nanaba thought.

A knock sounded at the door, which jolted her from her thoughts. The knock came again, much more urgently and frequently. Then, full-out banging was heard, with the person screaming and begging to be let in.

"PLEASE! Please, have mercy on my soul! LET ME IN! Oh! Oh God, no! DON'T… NO-"

Groaning, and then moaning and the sound of teeth slicing into flesh. Nanaba closed her eyes as ice filled her veins. She shielded Nova's body with her own and hoped that the others were still asleep. If they made a move, they could be discovered.

The feet of the zombie dragged, the noises doubled, and soon nothing but silence filled the area. Nanaba let out an unintended breath and bit her lip. This was really happening. That person died, and she didn't know how many others were already dead.

If she could get her hands on her weapons, then she could assure their safety with more confidence. As it was, she would only hinder the zombies for a few seconds and stall while they got away. She would not be able to properly protect her daughter.

At the very least, she needed her gun and knives. Those would be perfect. She didn't know what those zombies used to detect them, but if it was noise, then her knives would be the best alternative if she could not use her gun.

The only problem with leaving to find her stuff would be that she would have to leave Nova alone with Suki and Barry. How could she possibly trust them to keep her baby safe? It was completely illogical, but Nanaba knew she had to sacrifice her sense of security in order to actually build security. It would only be a temporary sacrifice, hopefully.

As she closed her eyes, Barry opened his and stood from his bed. He unrolled his sleeve and stared at the recently wrapped wound around his arm. Already, he was feeling the effects wash over him and no longer knew how long he would last. His little boy had been the one to bite him, and so he had shot him until a twitch could not be possible. He was about to end his life when he saw the child wrapped in the blanket, and so he could not help but want to see what a baby looked like one last time before he ended his life.

Barry closed his eyes and placed the shotgun between his lips. He pulled the trigger then, effectively ending his life before the infection could infest his brain.

* * *

- Chapter written by _**Turbotail88**_


	4. Chapter 4

XxX

* * *

Nanaba would never forget the ice that had filled her veins when a sudden gunshot rang painfully through her ears, startling her so violently that she very nearly swore when her baby was in her arms. Nova was equally frightened, and the baby began to scream out sobs and seek comfort in her parent's arms.

The first thing Nanaba did was shoot to her feet and glance at the door. It was closed, and then she remembered Barry and she bit into her lip as she bolted to find Suki.

"Suki?! Suki?!"

"Nanaba!"

The redhead met Nanaba in the hallway, a hand covering her mouth. Nanaba noticed something at her feet and she internally cringed. Suki had just recently thrown up. They were standing outside of Barry's room, and Nanaba glanced at his door in panic.

"What happened?"

Suki gently extracted Nova from the tall blonde's hands. "Go inside and look. Just… prepare yourself." Suki didn't wait to see Nanaba's reaction and she went into the lounge to make something for Nova to eat, and to calm the infant.

Nanaba watched the woman go with a heavy breath and a painfully fast heartbeat. Adrenalin filled her senses and before she could shy away she kicked the door open. Almost immediately Nanaba looked away and crouched down, forehead pressed to the doorframe.

"Damnit, you asshole." Nanaba growled. She collected herself and then went over to the man's corpse. She knew that he must have killed himself for a reason. The most obvious was that he wouldn't want to live in the world they were now subjected to, but Nanaba checked his body and found the bite. She also found a small note in his hand with two simple words.

"_I'm sorry."_

Nanaba sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. She tried to block the image of Barry, headless and bloody, from her mind. Pieces of his bone, flesh and blood were splattered against the wall he had leaned on. His body sagged forward, and with an angry grunt Nanaba stood and paced the room.

Did he have to do it so loudly? She wouldn't be surprised if their door would be knocked down now. Everyone probably heard the sound of the gun going off. What the fuck had he even been thinking? Why couldn't he have killed himself more quietly?

Nanaba glanced down at the corpse and nearly kicked it over, but then she caught herself and roughly slapped herself.

"Fuck, get a grip." _He killed himself before he could kill us. We should thank him. I might have had to do it, anyway. This man doesn't need me disrespecting his body._

Nanaba went over to the bed and pulled the blanket off. She then covered the man's body and took the shotgun from his side. It was still covered in gore but they would need it. She washed it off in the bathroom before returning to the lounge, putting the gun on the table and then she joined Suki on the couch.

Nova almost immediately reached out for her and Nanaba accepted her happily. "We can't stay here," Nanaba said quickly. "No doubt the entire city heard that. A horde might be on its way here, or survivors. We can't afford to stay here and wait to be killed by either."

Suki glanced down at her hands clenched together on her lap. "So what do we do? How can we get out?"

"A fire escape. I saw a door to one at the end of the hallway. I might need to clear it out before we leave the apartment."

Suki swallowed. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes." Nanaba handed Nova back to the redhead and stood. She gathered all of their stuff, cocked the shotgun and then headed towards the door. Her head was still swimming and her heart was pounding. Everything was still happening far too quickly for her to register, but she didn't have the time to sit and think. They truly needed to leave as quickly as possible. Nanaba only hoped that they had a few minutes to escape.

"Suki, if anything happens to me, please look after my baby," Nanaba said, hand enclosed around the door handle. She couldn't hear anything from outside but she knew not to take the silence for granted.

"B-but… No! I mean, Nanaba you can't die. Your daughter needs you!" Suki stood. "I need you too!"

Nanaba gritted her teeth. "Just in case, please?"

Nova struggled and reached towards Nanaba, not happy at all. Her face was contorted in sadness and she was moments away from another crying fit.

"I…" Suki swallowed heavily, and then she grabbed something to defend herself, stood behind the couch and nodded lamely. "Okay, I will, in case."

Nanaba smiled, but Suki couldn't see it. She sucked in a deep breath to elevate some of her stress, and then she quietly opened the door. There was nothing in front of it, but when Nanaba looked to either side she saw a number of the dead walking aimlessly around. She counted them.

Seven.

Could she take them all out on her own?

_I have to, _Nanaba thought. _There's no choice._

With another large intake and a nervous swallow, Nanaba slipped outside and shut the door behind her. Of course the things would notice her immediately, without Nanaba having even uttered a single noise. The blonde's body froze when the creatures suddenly bolted for her. If she hadn't startled to action then she would have been killed in an instant.

Nanaba managed to dodge a snapping jaw but a second zombie slammed right into her. It made to bite her but instead got the barrel of a shotgun shoved into its mouth. Nanaba tensed her jaw painfully and regretted the noise as she pulled the trigger. The zombie's head exploded and it fell to the floor, but Nanaba was already moving.

She backed away quickly and aimed the gun. She managed to shoot the three in front of her, but another three advanced from behind. Nanaba crouched just as one lunged at her, and then she stood on its head when it failed to tackle her and landed on its stomach. Nanaba whirled around and used all of her strength to smash the second last zombie's head, and it died from the force, falling to the floor with a sick thud.

The last zombie groaned. It was a woman in a business suit. Her eyes were milky white, soulless. Her hands were coated in blood and flesh, as was her mouth, neck and chest. What used to be attractive cleavage was now just a surface for stray bits of skin and muscle that had been torn off. Nanaba resisted the intense urge to gag.

She aimed the shotgun and pulled the trigger but froze when it didn't work. She tried again, and again, and checked the gun to see what was wrong. There was still ammunition, but the last attack had damaged it. It wouldn't shoot and by then the zombie woman was already close. It jumped at Nanaba and the blonde woman tripped over one of the other bodies.

She fell painfully onto her back and then grunted at the pain, but used the shotgun, pressed to the things throat, to keep those teeth from biting into her. Nanaba's muscles burnt at the strength she needed to protect herself, and then with sheer power she tipped the zombie over and straddled it. She used the butt of the shotgun and repeatedly smashed its head in until nothing remained above the shoulders. Even when its head was gone she continued to mutilate it, heart pounding so loudly in her ears that she could barely hear. Eventually she heard someone yelling her name, and she stood and backed away from the body.

Nanaba looked up and saw Suki running towards her with Nova. She pushed off from the wall and beckoned them towards her.

"Nanaba! There are a lot more coming up the stairs!" Suki said hurriedly when she made it to Nanaba's side.

The blonde nodded once and then she slipped her hand around Suki's and intertwined their fingers. She ignored Nova's crying and dragged them towards the door. It was locked, to their horror, and then groans invaded their ears as a horde of fifteen ascended the stairs. Apparently they had only been leisurely walking, but when they took notice of the living beings standing panicked by the door, most of them perked and started to run towards them.

"Shit!" Nanaba yelled. She took a good few steps back and then slammed into the door with all of her weight. Nanaba was tall and she was built. Even though she had retired, even though she had a baby, she hadn't stopped maintaining a highly fit body. It was because of this that she managed to burst the door open with her shoulder.

Suki hurried out of the door and then Nanaba slammed it shut. She didn't stop to watch the creatures slamming against the door until it broke and hurried after the redhead and her daughter. They hurried down the fire escape until the first floor and then entered through the door there. They couldn't completely descend into the alley, because of all of the zombies there.

The hallway they had just entered was clear, and with a relieved but cautious breath Nanaba peeked around the corner of the hallway, towards the stairs. When nothing stumbled along the floor she deemed it safe and pulled Suki along. At the end of the stairs Nanaba did the same, and then she hurried them to the exit of the building. Once outside she immediately dashed for the closest car. There was no way to know it if was working, but they had no choice with the zombies now chasing them out in the open.

Inside of the car Nanaba searched around for a key, and found none.

"Damnit, no key!" Nanaba yelled in panic.

"What do we do?!" Suki screamed. Zombies were pressed to the window, groaning and slamming against it. In a moment they would start to rock the car from side-to-side.

Nanaba opened the area underneath the wheel and prayed that her memory wouldn't betray her. With shaking hands and short breaths Nanaba managed to hotwire the car and then she sped them the hell out of there. She dodged cars, bodies and zombies along the road, and then she exhaled a long breath and glanced to the side at Suki.

"Are you okay? Is Nova?"

"Nova is fine, we're all fine." Suki ran a hand over the blonde baby's head. "Where are we going?"

"To my house. I have some stuff there that will help. If we can get it, then afterwards we'll find somewhere safe to stay."

Suki nodded, and then she rubbed a hand over her face and pressed her forehead to her palm. She was exhausted. They had barely managed to rest, and then they had quite literally run for their lives again. She only hoped that what Nanaba was going back for was worth it, and that they would find somewhere safe to stay very soon.

XxX

The roads were surprisingly clear. Survivors were nowhere to be seen and only a few zombies dotted the streets. On some of the streets, though, there were hordes stacked upon each other, all groaning and moving together like one, giant hungry monster. Nanaba avoided those routes, and because of that it took the entire night to get back to her house. It had been absolutely nerve-wracking to drive in the dark, but the moon had been surprisingly bright.

The area around Nanaba's house wasn't completely infested with the dead creatures, and there were quite a few of them in the yard and inside of the flat. Nanaba had parked around a corner, and now she sat quietly and pressed her forehead to the steering wheel as she thought.

_Can I take these two out there with me? I'm pretty sure that it will be one hell of a mission to make it to my major safe before getting eaten. But can I leave them?_ She glanced over at Suki and grinned lightly. Nova had been calmed and Suki was playing peek-a-boo with her. The infant's eyes widened in shock and wonder each time Suki's face appeared after it mysteriously disappeared, and she giggled without a care in the world.

_No, I can't drag them out there with me. I'll have to do this myself and be quick about it._

Nanaba still contemplated for a while. Her desire to stay and just find somewhere safe to stay for the morning was great, but she knew that they _needed_ weapons. She had an entire bag of them stashed away. Unfortunately they weren't in the same safe as her gun and uniform had been in. With a little extra money Nanaba had managed to have a safe built into the floor underneath her bed. At least moving the bed wouldn't be an issue, since she had already pushed it up against the door when this mess had started. If she could just get inside and get into that safe then she could eliminate the threats around them, rush back to the car and drive them off to somewhere safe.

"Suki," Nanaba finally said to garner the woman's attention.

Suki paused in her giggling with Nova and sobered up. She looked at Nanaba with seriousness, but she still trembled and her eyes bore fear. "Did you figure out what to do?"

Nanaba nodded. "You stay with Nova here. Climb into the back and hide, keep the doors locked. I desperately need to get into that safe and once I do I'll rush back here. Is that okay?"

Suki caught Nova's waving hand and glanced down at the tiny blonde's blue eyes that mirrored her father's. "I guess we have no choice, right?"

Nanaba sighed. "I hate to leave you alone, trust me. It's better than dragging you with me."

"I guess. I'll protect her, I promise."

Nanaba nodded once to herself and then she left the safety of the car before she could change her mind. She crouched low and hid herself behind parked cars as she drew closer towards her house.

Her plan was to make it into the alley they had originally escaped from, and climb through the window. If she could sneak her way there then she could get to the safe without incident. But she would first need to cross the street, and doing that could alert the things of her presence.

There was no time to deliberate more, though, so Nanaba made a fast dash across the street just as a powerfully cold wind blew against her. She ignored it and slid along the tar to cover behind another car. Her heart thudded painfully and she tried her best to breathe evenly, though it was difficult.

Nanaba peeked around the car and sighed in relief. None of the zombies had seen her cross the street. Hurrying into the alley was then painless and getting through the window hadn't been a problem. There were no zombies in the bathroom or in Nanaba's bedroom, but she could hear them from the other side of the door. If they detected her then they would surely crawl through the cracked door like earlier, so Nanaba hurried to the safe, crouched low, and entered in the security password.

The safe unlocked with a soft click, making Nanaba freeze and glance at the door in worry that the noise had been heard. It hadn't, so Nanaba quickly grabbed the large, heavy bag and hurried with her back to the bathroom. She somehow managed to shove it out of the window and then she followed it outside.

Still, none had seen her. She felt somewhat more confident with that knowledge and started to retrace her steps back to the car. However, before she crossed the street again she saw something that sent a sharp chill of horror through her heart.

The car Suki and Nova were in, was open and empty. The door to the backseats had nearly been torn off and the windows were shattered. Blood also collected on the tar, creating a trail that Nanaba could see from her position. A small group of the undead were crowded by the blood, moaning like a pack of drunken teenagers with a hunger for flesh.

She completely forgot to mask her presence and raced towards the car. The zombies that had been in her yard noticed her immediately and started to stumble towards her, groaning. The blonde paused by the car and took a hurried glance around. Suki and Nova weren't there, so she followed the trail of blood to the nearby building. There she saw a separate group of zombies slamming against a door.

Nanaba's hopes soared that her child and co-worker hadn't been killed. She quickly pulled one of the guns out, loaded it and then shot as many of the things as she could. She managed to create a path through them and hurried through the door just as it opened. Nanaba had been going so fast that she slammed right into a couch after bolting through the door, and when she whirled around in her momentum she gasped lightly and fell to her knees.

Suki quickly threw the door shut again and tossed the bag of their supplies to Nanaba.

"Take her, quickly! Run!"

Nova was bundled in a blanket but on the couch Nanaba had just crashed into. The baby girl cried in terror.

Nanaba looked to Suki's bloodied form in shock. "Suki, what happened?"

The redhead flinched at the banging on the door and she struggled to keep it from breaking open. "A group of them suddenly noticed us. I managed to run here. You didn't hear me screaming. Nanaba, take your baby and escape through the front door. Please."

"I won't leave without you. Take Nova and I'll shoot the bastards while we leave."

Suki shook her head. "Come here for a second."

Nanaba numbly obeyed and approached the redhead. She cursed softly when Suki showed her arm and the large, bleeding bite on her wrist.

"I'm sorry," Suki said softly. "This is the end for me. At least save yourself and Nova. I'll hold this group off while you run."

Nanaba wanted to shake her head, to demand that Suki stop talking nonsense and then drag her off with Nova to escape. But she couldn't. Suki had been bitten.

Suddenly, taking Nanaba completely by surprise, Suki pulled her down by the front of her shirt and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Nanaba was too startled to respond, so she didn't, and Suki pulled back with a blush.

"I would always bet with the other girls at work that you're a good kisser," she said softly. "I was right."

Nanaba blinked, and then she swallowed and gently touched Suki's cheek. "Come with me. Don't die like this. We can figure something out."

Suki struggled further against the door. "No. I can already feel something stirring in me. My skin feels too hot and it hasn't even been five minutes. This, whatever it is, spreads fast."

Nanaba still refused. Nova cried louder in the background and Nanaba glanced to her in worry. She then turned back to Suki. "Please."

Suddenly the door cracked completely in half and Nanaba and Suki both stumbled forward. Nanaba didn't think, she grabbed the redhead and then Nova and pulled them both out of the house with her.

The street was empty, and a group of bloodthirsty creatures chased from behind them. Nanaba wasn't sure where they would go, but she ran. And despite her earlier words, Suki ran with her.

* * *

- Chapter written by _**CanaanAlphardForever**_


	5. Chapter 5

x

* * *

Amidst the groans and shrieks filling her senses, Nanaba heard the thumps of her feet as well as Suki's the longer they ran. Their breaths came out harsher with every passing second, a sign of exhaustion that seemed more present in Suki than in Nanaba. Nanaba kept running, one arm keeping Nova tightly against her and the other making sure Suki didn't slip off anywhere. It was stupid, she knew, it was completely stupid of her to bring Suki along with her. For all she knew the redhead was already dead. Every person she had met so far that had gotten infected had either died or turned into a living corpse.

Why had she done something so reckless as bring Suki with her, despite the fact that she could endanger both her and her daughter? Was it the kiss she had pulled her into, promising something safer for them both? A kiss that had been nothing extraordinary but special nonetheless… a kiss she had missed out on ever since she had been betrayed by someone who she had thought was the love of her life.

Maybe it was the kiss. Maybe it was the way Suki held Nova in her arms, or maybe it was the way she smiled so innocently, completely depending on Nanaba to keep them all safe. Whatever it was, it was enough to stunt her logic and forego any and all alarm bells that warned her that this was not a good decision.

The road here was not as affected by the carnage as the rest of the city. It seemed as though the zombies had yet to inflict their horrors upon this area. The key word was 'yet', since a horde was hot on their heels.

The blonde could feel resistance from Suki and grit her teeth, pulling her right along. She didn't care that the woman had been bitten - after all they had been through, there was _no way_ she was leaving her to rot and die alone. _No way_.

But Suki had other plans. She knew it was futile and she knew that Nanaba was not thinking with her head, but rather her heart. With a determined grunt, she wrenched herself free of the other woman's grip (a remarkable feat) and stood her ground at Nanaba's incredulous look.

"Suki, what in the world-"

"GO!" Suki screamed, angry at Nanaba for stopping, "don't you _dare_ wait for a dead woman. It's over, I was dead the minute that thing bit me. I would sooner kill myself than transform and hurt you or Nova." Her eyes softened as she noticed the rivulets of tears streaming from the blonde. "Please, Nanaba," her tone became softer, pleading the woman to understand and just _go_, "let me do something right for once and buy you some time. You should be able to find a safe place somewhere near here."

The redhead threw the bag of supplies to the blonde and turned around, not wanting to see her crushed expression. She had beautiful eyes, and she wanted to make sure those eyes would be there for Nova as she grew up.

"Stay strong, Nanaba, and stay alive. Give Nova the life she deserves."

"Suki…"

Suki spared one last glance behind her before staring straight at the horde approaching. She swallowed her fear and calmed her tremors, thinking of Nova's gentle, soothing breath against her neck and the feel of her tiny hands in her own. The baby had had a calming effect on her throughout the ordeal, and thinking of her now inspired her courage. If anyone could give that baby a good life, it was Nanaba.

Her confidence betrayed Nanaba, led her to believe that Suki was entirely okay with dying here and now. The blonde steeled herself and nodded in resolution. When Suki mentioned Nova, she knew that she had lost this argument. If they both could only agree on one thing, it was that Nova deserved a life of comfort and safety. And so, it was this argument that grounded Nanaba and kept her sane as she walked away from a fellow human and her demise.

Nanaba tried to ignore the screams that followed her as she broke out into a sprint, keeping Nova tight against her. Suki had changed her mind at the last minute, and started screaming for help and for Nanaba to come back and save her.

"I don't want to die! NANABA! PLEASE SAVE… me…"

Her flesh being ripped apart and her blood staining the streets had bought enough time for Nanaba to turn a corner and evade the horde. She hurriedly entered an apartment building in the better part of Rose and scoured the area for the perfect flat. She found one with a fire escape and a perfect view of the road, as well as two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. It was small, simple and practically hidden from sight.

The blonde entered one of the bedrooms and sighed in relief when she spotted the baby crib and furniture. It seemed that there was likely a family that had been living here already - but they were long gone, if the lack of food and kitchen supplies were any indication.

Nanaba placed Nova in the crib, smiling fondly at her daughter's peacefully sleeping face, and dropped the bag of supplies in the kitchen. She would organize things later, but for now, she needed to sleep.

x

A couple of hours later, Nanaba woke feeling better than when she had first entered the flat. Suki's memory was still fresh on her mind, but she shook it off, finding other matters to be her priority. First, Nova needed to be washed, changed and fed.

The blonde shot up from where she had collapsed on the couch and rushed to where her daughter rested. She picked her up in her arms gently and cooed when the baby opened her sleepy eyes to greet her father with a toothless smile. Nova wiggled her arms for a bit, but then the reality of the situation crashed down on her and she erupted in heartwrenching wails. Nanaba panicked but could also feel the reality in her arms. It did not have a pleasant odour.

Sighing, she moved to the bathroom and decided to get it over with. Both father and daughter needed a good washing. It was only when Nanaba was naked in the bathtub with her baby that she noticed the blood staining her hand. _Suki…_

The blonde woman gasped lightly and grit her teeth as she clutched her child in her arms, already smoothing the sponge down her body with some soap. Luckily, they had remembered to pack supplies for their hygiene. Suki. She had lost her.

She scrubbed as hard as she could to rid herself of the blood, but it seemed to stain her mind and her spirit. It was her fault Suki had fallen prey to the undead. If she had been a little faster, a little stronger, a little…

Nanaba blanked her mind and stopped thinking, concentrating fully on her daughter. Suki was dead. There was nothing she could do about it now. All she could do was move on and put her best on for her daughter. Besides, it's not like she knew Suki on a deep, personal and intimate level. She was just a co-worker that used to care for her child in her absence. There was nothing to really mourn, right? Only potential for a close friendship.

The tears streaming down Nanaba's cheeks said otherwise.

x

Later, after washing and feeding Nova, Nanaba decided it was time to put out a game plan. If they were going to survive then they needed to stock up on supplies and think of an escape route. They were lucky that the water was still running here, but it wouldn't be long before their fortunate luxury was swept away from them. Nanaba rubbed her temples and watched Nova wiggle in her crib. It made her smile and melted some of her stresses away.

"Oh little one, what would I do without you?" Nanaba whispered, tracing her daughter's face with the tip of her finger. When she reached her nose, the baby tried to look at it and sneezed. Nanaba laughed and kissed her forehead, straightening and stretching her limbs. She looked out to the city from her window and watched the flames burning in the distance. It was catastrophic. The usual drab grey of the concrete was now splattered with blood and other bodily fluids, buildings were torn and crumpled, people littered the streets, some alive, some dead, some… both.

Nanaba watched people die in front of her with a detached expression, looking but not _seeing_, hearing but not _listening_. She turned off her emotions like she used to in the military, and simply observed. She knew that they had no chance. There was no way to escape this disaster without someone getting hurt. Nova couldn't help her, and the blonde wasn't too keen on making her witness anything as horrible as the end of humanity.

They needed to wait. They needed to survive and wait for whatever help might arrive. They needed to brace the hell they've been thrown into and wait for the breeze that could sweep them into something better. Right now, Nanaba's mission was to ensure their survival. And she'd be damned if she didn't do it.

She clenched her fists tightly and gazed out onto the horizon, watching the sun set with their hopes and dreams.

x

Nanaba always left the flat whenever Nova was sleeping. She always locked the doors and windows tightly. She even went as far as taking the body of a zombie she'd obliterated and placing it in front of her door to ward off any survivors seeking to take advantage of her. However, when the stench became too much to bear, she discarded the body elsewhere.

The blonde was out on one of her regular trips to retrieve supplies for her and Nova. It had been a few days since everything had gone to shit, but she was still going strong. She had managed to secure a small generator that would be able to power a few appliances in her flat for a while, which helped with keeping food preserved and making coffee.

Nanaba had noticed that the local Rose radio station was still broadcasting regularly, which was unusual, but when she heard the final broadcast, her heart jumped to her throat in fear. The security over there was excellent, and if it could be breached by zombies… what's to say her little flat couldn't be taken out of the equation as well? At least she had the advantage of being hidden.

The blonde sighed and scaled the fire escape to climb to the roof to get a better view of the city. She had grenades strapped along her belt and guns at her side, as well as a pair of binoculars to get a closer look. She noticed an unusual occurrence and strengthened the vision. There was a horde of the undead banging against a car, and inside the car… Nanaba gasped.

The blonde plucked a grenade from her belt and steeled her expression. Just as she pulled the pin to launch the explosive, she hoped with all her heart that whatever happened afterward would result in a happier ending for Nova.

Nova was all she had left.

* * *

- Chapter written by _**Turbotail88**_


End file.
